The Revenger
The Revenger is an cancelled film produced by ConFilms. The film is a reboot of Revenger by Revenger123, who serves as an executive producer on the film. Plot In the wake of The Revenger inheriting his family's corporate empire, the disillusioned industrial heir gets caught up in the Iraq war and serves the country during the most violent sectarian clashes in the conflict. As the war draws to a close, a shadowy organization threatens to send Iraq back into chaos under a new radical government. Production In August 2012, DonCurrency moved forward with the Revenger intellectual property after the cancellation of Revengance. The new project would be a complete reboot of the original film. In order to grow hype for The Revenger, a promotional campaign called Relaunch: Revenger was launched to get fans of the original film and financial investors to support the new production. The film soon afterwards entered development hell in December 2012 when a series of bad management decisions eventually led to the collapse of The Mafia Films and the fallout left The Revenger reboot's fate uncertain. In 2013, The Revenger reboot was brought back by CosimoValuta, and would now be distributed by ConFilms. The project was rewritten to incorporate the film into a superhero cinematic universe called The Valuta Cinematic Universe. Valuta Cinematic Roblox Films was the subsidiary production company that would handle the development of the VCU properties. After the collapse of ConFilms and VCR Films with it, The Revenger project was cancelled. The Relaunch: Revenger was abandoned and all of the film's investors withdrew support from the film. The Valuta Cinematic Universe was ended in late 2013. In Summer 2013, Rick120 and CosimoValuta arranged to co-own the property rights to the Revenger reboot. Rick120 announced the new project, Hands of Revengance, which was to act as the latest reboot to the Revenger film. After a series of complications from the production, Hands of Revengance was delayed until November 2014. On July 1, CosimoValuta announced that The Mafia Films was going to move forward with The Revenger despite Hands of Revengance still being in-development. After a short time when it was believed the two film projects would directly compete against one another, Rick120 handed the rights back solely to CosimoValuta, and cancelled Hands of Revengance. Production problems plagued pre-production, and another collapse of The Mafia Films led the project to be cancelled. In December, Rick120 and CosimoValuta decided to co-own both rights to The Revenger and let the project rest for a while. In early November 2015, The Revenger intellectual property was transferred to sole ownership by ConFilms and has been incorporated into the Bush Cinematic Universe (BCU). DonValuta was given the rights to the movie, but later cancelled it. The rights were given to BenIsLegit, but no further news has been made revolving the movie. Cast Trivia *Unlike the original film, the characters in the film are not named after the actors who played them a majority of the time. *Rick120 recently stated that the script went through several drafts before finally settling on a story. *Caliph al-Mikeal was inspired by the Vortex Security: Operation Sky Storm villain Mikeal Saxon *Allen Keller loosely resembles Alienkiller1638, the name of the character in the original film. *Sergent Conor loosely resembles Comicconor, the name of the character in the original film. *Halo's last name "Proselytism" means the act of attempting to convert people to another religion or opinion. *Michael Reytheon was created from two names: Michael Keyton the actor, and Reytheon is a variation of Raytheon, which is a multinational defense contractor in real life. Category:2016 Category:Films Category:2016 Films Category:Cancelled Category:Cancelled Films Category:Historically Significant